


Cat's Eyes and Rosebuds

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Death, Feelings, Grief, Heavy Angst, Horror, I HAVE NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE, Inability to Grieve, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scary, ghost story, how does ao3 work im so confused, i want this to hurt, i wrote in something exclusively for angst, look i haven't written a fanfiction in 4 years get off my ass, major death, they get sucked into minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (i havent written a ff in 4 years i am SORRY)Imagine this. You're screwing around on a haunted Minecraft map with your friends, you get an error message, boom, you're stuck on hardcore mode and the only way to get out is by crossing the finish line.*note that I will soon start to re-write the chapters to make them feel more cohesive and longer
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 12





	1. ERROR

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be uploaded as i write it. no schedule. no clue if it'll be finished. wait and see. also i can't HTML so you're gonna have to deal with it

The familiar sound of zombies groaning alerted the trio to the game. The bright green blob slapped at the undead, avoiding their hits himself. The zombies glowed red at each punch.

This wasn’t their first rodeo playing a map like this. They had been introduced to a variety of mini games by Skeppy, so it wasn’t like they were inexperienced.  
The zombies were crawling out of graves, which were really just stairs leading to spawners. It looked real enough.

Light commentary and small quips were the usual for streams like this. Often, chat would make fun of the streamer for missing a clue. It was bound to happen today, too.  
Today's event held two teams. Dream, GeorgeNotFound, and Sapnap on the first. WilburSoot, TommyInnit, and Tubbo on the second.

Each team had ninety minutes to complete the map and were currently wasting their time screwing around attacking mobs. 

“Let’s get going already, we only have like an hour, remember?” Dream chipped in, interrupting a conversation between Sapnap and George.

George moved his mouse and jumped to look over the hedge, to see if the other team had already entered the house. Indeed so.

Sapnap was the first to rush forward and swing the spruce door open, revealing a dimly lit room with a massive chandelier with three torches. For an hour and a half they followed a red carpet, dodging mobs, booby traps, and solving riddles.

As soon as the stream ended with the reward of $500 to each member of the Dream Team and ridicule aimed at the others, George minimized Discord and Minecraft and leaned back in his chair, ignoring the red highlight of the grass block. He’d figure out that issue tomorrow; the sun had set over three hours ago. 

He eavesdropped on the conversation occurring, something about the SMP. 

Eventually, he left the call. He had more important things to do than sit around and not contribute anything. Everyone said their goodbyes, and abandoned ship.  
For an indescribable amount of time, George had been suffering with insomnia. Some nights he wouldn’t even fall asleep at all. Tonight was likely going to be the same.

A couple of hours passed when his phone dinged with a notification from Discord. For the most part, he kept Discord on mute, but he allowed the DM with Dream and Sapnap to pass through.

DRE: is anyone elses mc highlighted red

George looked up at his monitor. The screen had faded to black a little while ago, so he moved his mouse. Minecraft was indeed still a bright red.  
George responded with his findings, and the night went on until the birds began to chirp, announcing the sun’s arrival. 

He curled himself into his blankets, cursing the morning. The clock seated on his nightstand said 8:32 A.M. Nearly all his friends were still sleeping yesterday’s event away. He sat up in bed, crouched over, reaching for his phone. Boredom crept inside his brain while he swiped through all his social media, seeking even the smallest thing to do.

His phone buzzed and a text notification popped up on the top of his screen.

DREAM: Can’t sleep. Minecraft?  
GEORGE: i’ll meet you on 

Technically, it’s 3am in Florida. But hey, at least there’s something for George to do while waiting for everyone else to wake up.

Crawling out of bed and putting clothes on was nearly painful. Even though he didn’t sleep at all, his body still had to catch up.

He plopped down onto his chair. The roaring of the computer announced that George had forgotten to turn it off last night. The monitor lit up.  
Minecraft was still red, another thing he forgot. He picked his phone up to tell Dream he’d be on in a minute, MC was acting up.

He clicked on the angry grass block.

His screen turned black.

The darkness began oozing out of the screen, dripping down onto his desk, sliding up the walls, quickly engulfing George into it.


	2. IT'S ALL A DREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George wakes up in the map they played earlier, alongside Dream and Sapnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's unlikely that the characters will actually match personalities, but i struggle with that anyway. oops. also hah hah im already closing in on the first angst <3

Rain poured down, soaking George’s shirt. Thunder boomed, almost as if it was laughing at him for his inability to stand up from the mud. He looked around, gathering his surroundings.

The first thing George noticed were pine trees everywhere. The second thing he noticed was that on every other trunk, there was a bright torch, withstanding the downfall. And the third thing he noticed were the colors. Being colorblind, he could normally guess what a color was by how dark or light it stood against the rest of the brown. But actually seeing the colors was a different rodeo.

The needles on all the pine trees were a cool shade of green, one he never saw outside of wearing colorblind glasses. But this felt completely different.

The fourth thing he noticed was the sudden appearance of a grey, lumpy blanket laying right next to him.

The blanket unraveled, revealing a man with a lime green hoodie and a mask, decorated with a smile. The mask turned up to face George.

“What. The. Fuck?” That familiar voice.

George’s hand flew to his mouth. “Holy shit. Dream?”

“What the fuck?” Dream repeated, throwing the blanket off and standing up. “What the actual? Am I dreaming?”

“Then this is a very odd dream,” George murmured. “Can two people even share one?”

Scratch that and make it three. Out of nowhere, a man with a white tee-shirt on top of a black long sleeved arrived, looking as if he had just crawled out of bed.

“Woah. Did that really just happen?” Sapnap looked down at his hands, stretching his arms out. He looked up. “This is the craziest dream.”  
George and Dream glanced at each other, and George winced. Can three people share the same dream?

An annoyingly loud laugh broke out into the night. The three men jumped, looking around for the source, but found none.

Trees and bushes rustled with the wind. Sapnap stood up, and helped Dream.

“Dream, how’d you get here?” Sapnap asked. “I was trying to sleep but my computer kept beeping, so I went to check it out, then this slime shot out of my screen.”  
“I was just trying to log on, man.”

“George?”

“Ditto.”

If this was a dream, it was an oddly realistic one.

Moments later, they agreed to get out of the forest. It was by sheer luck that Dream found a cobblestone pathway.  
The road led to an ancient house with two stories. Its windows were boarded shut, but its doors swung wide open.

It was the same house as yesterday’s game. It even had the same hedge bushes lining up on either side of the doorway.

George couldn’t help but think that the laugh from just a few minutes ago was Tommy. It sounded just like him, and if the Dream Team is here… After all, dreams could be a wild place.

Sapnap leaped on to the porch, turning around to gesture George and Dream over.

George shrugged and followed along, entering the mansion.

“I bet it’ll be the same stuff from the map. Parkour, riddles, all that,” Sapnap said.

“You died like, three times on the ladder parkour. If you’re right, be careful,” Dream warned, crossing his arms. “This might be a dream, but you can still feel pain.”  
Sapnap rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Up ahead was their first challenge. Find the key to enter the next room.

Their knowledge of the map resulted in Sapnap hanging upside down from the now unlit chandelier, holding a key in the shape of a bat. He threw it at Dream, who wasn’t paying attention, and the key hit him square in the chest and fell to the floor with a clang.

He flipped Sapnap off before picking the key up, and unlocking the next room.

The first parkour, where Sapnap died thrice.


	3. BY GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter from Sapnap's perspective, written at like 3am. Will eventually re-write chapters to make them cohesive

Sapnap took in his surroundings. In Minecraft, gravity wasn’t a thing. Blocks could be floating and no one would question it.

But in the physical world, things were different. Inanimate objects couldn’t just hang out in the sky like that.

In dreams, anything was possible.

But, although he kept it to himself as to not scare his friends, Sapnap knew that this was something more than a dream.

The challenge in front of the trio stood great. There was a massive pit, with bits and pieces of the floor hanging up in the air by themselves. Every now and again, there was a larger floor fragment with ladders on either side of it.

Dream took the first jump, landing on a shaky wooden panel. He crouched over to hold on until the wood steadied, then jumped again.

Sapnap glanced at George, who was staring in awe.

Dream turned around. “Be careful.”

George went next, leaving Sapnap behind to watch as he struggled to keep a hold of a ladder jump.

Soon, Dream and George arrived at the exit and yelled at Sapnap to hurry up. It wasn’t that difficult, just watch out for the unsteady panels.

Sapnap took a deep breath, and jumped. The board trembled beneath him, and before it could steady he jumped again. In due time, he had to make the final ladder jump.   
The empty space beneath taunted him, threatening him. He squinted in an attempt to discover what might be waiting for him, only to find nothing.

“You can do it, just hold on really tight,” George said.

Sapnap looked back, and nodded. “It’s not that hard.”

The panel he was standing on shook with his weight as he balanced himself in preparation for the leap. The ladder felt to be fifty feet away.

And with a wish to God, he flew into the air.

By just a few inches, he missed.


End file.
